boulevard of broken dreams
by fumate
Summary: mereka terjebak oleh hasrat yang sama, terkungkung ego yang menyelubungi jiwa. [ao/kuro]


Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Angst gagal hwhw. OOC. Setting sebelum mereka ketemu di Interhigh

* * *

Tetsuya meletakkan novel di nakas, menutupi selembar kertas bernilaikan seratus.

Di luar hujan. Angin berhembus cukup kencang hingga pepohonan mulai menari tanpa ritme pasti. Sempat menerbangkan korden pastel di kamar Tetsuya sebelum pintu kaca segi empat tertutup.

Ketika punggung bertabrakan dengan kulit lembut seprai ranjang, berbagai hal mulai berkelebat di benak pemuda biru. Acak. Ujian, nilai, basket, novel, bebukuan, rekan-rekan Serin. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan hingga imaji Aomine-kun muncul begitu saja.

Aomine-kun. Yang cahayanya terlalu terang hingga menghapus eksistensi Tetsuya sebagai bayangannya.

Waktu itu, di masa mereka masih bersikap selayaknya cahaya dan bayangan, Tetsuya sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja _happy ending_ itu benar adanya. Bukan hanya sekedar rekayasa psikologi yang ditanamkan ke dalam benak anak-anak.

Karena sesungguhnnya, momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan Aomine-kun tak dapat dipungkiri memang menunjukkan indikasi meyakinkan bahwa, barangkali keinginannya tersebut bisa dicapai. Tak sekadar angan-angan sebagaimana kehadirannya di grup reguler.

Demi dewa-dewa yang pernah ada, masa itu adalah dulangan emas yang sebegitu berharga baginya.

Sebab di tengah rintik peluh, di tengah-tengah panasnya permainan, kepalan Aomine-kun akan selalu ada di sana. Menjulur lebih dahulu dan menunggu sambutan dari kepalan tangan miliknya. Saling menghantam, pelan-pelan. Memberi kekuatan di tengah perjuangan.

Dan Tetsuya berani bersumpah telapak Aomine-kun terlalu pas sebagai pelindung telapaknya kala mereka bergenggam tangan. Terlalu pas jika itu hanyalah kebetulan. Hanyalah angin lalu.

Sampai sekarang, Tetsuya masih _ingin_ mempercayai bahwa _happy ending_ bukan khayal semata.

(Sayangnya realita adalah kotak pandora yang terlanjur terbuka. Di dalamnya, Tetsuya tidak menemukan sepotong harapan seperti pembicaraan orang-orang.)

* * *

 _._

Yang pertama kali Daiki lihat adalah panorama hujan di balik jendela kamar.

Dingin. Beku. Rasanya seperti terjebak di antara berpuluh-puluh balok es dengan ranjang sebagai satu-satunya penghangat di sana. Selimutnya kotor, bau. Belum dicuci berhari-hari seperti genangan baju di sudut kamar.

Daiki baru terbangun manakala jam digital di atas nakas menunjukkan angka 07.05 di hari minggu yang suram. Manik sedalam samudra itu redup. Tak lagi dihiasi semangat hidup seperti saat di Teikou dahulu.

Seperti saat ia berdiri di sisi Tetsu dahulu.

Dia ingat perihal mimpi-mimpinya malam tadi. Dimulai dari sebuah pagi di suatu musim panas di mana ia dan Satsuki masihlah bocah kecil. Daiki sibuk memantulkan bola oranye berkali-kali selagi Satsuki mengamati dari pinggir lapangan. Atensinya tak menangkap sesosok bocah lain, yang warna rambutnya seumpama sobekan langit. Memerhatikan dari balik rimbun pepohonan. Sembunyi-sembunyi. Bahkan suara rerumputan yang bergesekan dengan kaki susu sang bocah penguntit tidak sampai ke telinga sebab tertutupi pekik senang dari bola basket setelah berhasil menjebol pertahanan ring setinggi pohon cemara di rumah Daiki. Baru tumbuh sebulan lalu.

Hingga akhirnya sang benda bundar berlari, bergulir cepat menuju kaki bocah lain. Daiki menghampiri. Terdiam sesaat sebelum menyapa bocah itu, dengan satu keringat nakal menciumi jalur wajahnya. Dari dahi menuju dagu.

Si bocah tersenyum gugup, balas menyapa seiring bungkukkan badan.

 _Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya._

Kemudian semuanya memburam, berganti dengan adegan lain di mana ia dan Tetsu sudah mencapai puncak kedewasaan. Barangkali di dimensi lain, pikir Daiki, melihat bahwa dia bekerja sebagai dj di klub malam sementara Tetsu tak lebih dari seorang jurnalis biasa. Yang tulisannya diminati akan tetapi namanya tak sekali pun diketahui. Mereka berdua sungguh kekurangan dana. Banting tulang melakoni segala tawaran dan kesempatan yang ada.

Tapi di sana, dia dan Tetsu saling memiliki. Susah-senang bersama-sama.

(Dan alangkah ironisnya ketika Daiki terbangun, kembali melihat kenyataan, kembali menatap dunia tempatnya bernaung. Dia dan Tetsu sudah begitu berkecukupan. Dua orang yang bakatnya sering dielu-elukan para remaja dan mungkin komentator basket profesional. Mereka sudah mempunyai kehidupan idaman orang-orang di luar sana yang tak pernah terpuaskan seberapapun hidup memberi kenyamanan.

Tetapi mereka terpisah. Jauh, jauh sekali. Saling memiliki hanyalah konsep di antara kerumunan imajinasi yang takkan terwujud sejauh apapun ia mengejar. Berlari.)

Dia ingin, sungguh, dia ingin kembali bersama Tetsu. Layaknya dahulu ketika mereka masih saling berboncengan naik sepeda. Saat mereka berhenti untuk hal remeh seperti membeli es krim, dihiasi keributan kecil karena, _Aomine-kun, aku mau rasa vanilla, bukan bubble gum_. Ingin sekali kembali mempertemukan telapak mereka berkali-kali. Dalam sebuah _fistbump_ sedidih bara maupun dalam tautan jemari sehangat guguran sakura di sore hari.

Keinginannya sesederhana itu namun ego serta kebodohannya luar biasa besar untuk memperbaiki semua ini. Buntu. Selaput yang memisahkannya dengan Tetsu menebal, sudah tidak bisa lagi ditembus seorang diri. Tidak ada cara.

Atau mungkin, Daiki terlalu arogan mencari cara untuk mengatakan hal sesimpel 'hai' secara kasual. Terlalu hipokrit karena terus-menerus berlari menuju dunia impian yang telah membengkokkan realita di sekitarnya.

Di atas segalanya, Daiki masih berusaha merintangi dinding egoistiknya. Masih berusaha memberitahu Tetsu bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Tidak sepenuhnya berubah.

Karena hatinya masih tersisa. Masih merasa.

(Hujan di luar rumah mengetuk kaca jendela, memanggil Daiki yang mulai merasa dirinya tak berbeda jauh dari sebulir air dari langit.)

* * *

.

Pada suatu hari, ada tinju tak kasat mata menyerang dada dua pemuda. Dua orang yang selayaknya ialah satu-kesatuan telah termutilasi. Terpecah. Cerai-berai, tak juga pantas disebut handai. Yang satu adalah seorang cahaya, yang harga dirinya terlampau tinggi namun enggan merendah sekalipun untuk keinginan terbesar dalam diri. Satunya lagi adalah sang bayangan, yang mana memiliki kekaguman dan masih berharap ia mampu berdiri di sebelah cahaya. Biarlah tak ada yang melihat. Biarlah dia hanya kasat mata di hadapan cahaya seorang.

Namun jika sang cahaya turut berpaling, kemana kah dia harus berada?

Pada suatu hari, ada luka emosi tergurat nyata dalam masing-masing personifikasi. Hujan menjadi saksi bagaimana kehendak mereka luruh disapu nasib.

.

.

.

 _Pada suatu masa, di suatu semesta,_

 _Ada maaf tersembunyi dalam sisipan geligi_

 _Yang andainya diucapkan oleh sesiapa orang mampu memperbaiki kondisi._

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

ini song-based www. Siapa tahu ada yang kepo /yha

Kuroko: Innocence by Avril Lavigne  
Aomine: Feels Like Rain by Kesha  
Both: One Last Time by Ariana Grande

Yha saya tau yang terakhir ga keliatan unsurnya :'"" Saya cuma mau masoin mereka berdua aja hehehehe.

Eh, ada yang tertarik ikut IFA? Cek yuk, twitternya! Di IFA2015_ :"))) Ikut ya khususnya untuk fellow aokuro shipper :")) kita majukan kapal ini :")

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
